Garden Tea
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Character Meet and Greet I Guess This Is My Intro Garden Tea 53 Comments HenryRoseQuartz HenryRoseQuartz @DrHenryRose 2 years ago ( The sunlight streams through the glass ceiling, rays smiling down upon the plants. The garden had grown wildly as of late and yet they retained the healthy green of an eternal spring. The plants bend slightly, as if blown by a gentle breeze, but the doctor knew better. There was no breeze under the glassy walls of the Society. Although the life was vibrant, the air remained unchanging. Still. Perhaps, if the tea shrubs and the trees and the roses were like the people, then the people could grow as well all while retaining the charm of their own eternal Spring. There is hope yet. Balance. It is always about balance. ) Recommend 5 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Madame La Déchante • 2 years ago Victoria was amazed to have an abjectly free day, allowing herself to rise a little after the sun reached the sky (which seemed like centuries later than usual). She climbed from bed, taking a glance out the window to watch the birds fly from tree top to tree top, feeling a giddiness settle over her that she hadn't felt in eons. After readying herself for the day she picked up menial tasks to do, not quite knowing what to do without a rigorous plan for the day. She pondered through the library of the Society, stopping to glance at a few titles that caught her interest; finally settling on one with a deep crimson cover and gold leaf script etched into the cover. With this, she brewed a cup of gentle chamomile, making her way to the rose garden for quiet contemplation, letting the sweetly fragrant fumes waft about her face from her tea. A warm contentedness settled over her as she sat herself at her favorite table, overlooking the blooms. 3 •Share › Avatar HenryRoseQuartz Madame La Déchante • 2 years ago • edited ( As he himself becomes one with the plants, something else joins their energy. Skirts swishing against the patio, a signature both bright and sharp, metallic? intangible like an overtone? melancholy? Though the sun remains warm, the air does change. Slowly, he opens two well framed eyes, beholding the sight before him. Tea with no pastries? this would not do! Slowly, he rises, joints popping and protesting under the weight of his compact form. Sitting pretzel legged is hard on the legs, it would seem. He makes his way towards the patio to head towards the kitchen, hand reaching out to caress the flowers as he passes. ) 3 •Share › Avatar Madame La Déchante HenryRoseQuartz • 2 years ago A plate settled by her elbow jostled her from her book, allowing her eyes to settle on the arranged biscuits, following up the wrist to see who her (kind-hearted) intruder was. She was greeted with a warm smile shining down on her, surrounded by a friendly, freckled face. "Oh, I'm sorry. I did not realize there was someone else around at the time." She said airily, not used to be snuck up on (though, admittedly, the book was rather engrossing). She stood from her chair, careful not to step on the stranger. She gestured to the vacant seat across from her, and the tea things set up on the table. "Please join me, Miss...?" 3 •Share › Avatar HenryRoseQuartz Madame La Déchante • 2 years ago ( A small chuckle. ) But of course! I'm Dr. Henry Rose, It's a pleasure to meet you! I didn't mean to interrupt your reading, but I noticed that your table was in distress ( He winks. ) 3 •Share › Avatar Madame La Déchante HenryRoseQuartz • 2 years ago A smile broke across her face at the gentle chuckle. "It is no fault of your own, dear doctor." She ushered in around to the other side of the table. "But please, I do insist you sit and have a cuppa!" She sat him gently in the chair, pulling over a saucer and tea cup. "I hope you don't mind chamomile, I fear caffeine does not settle with me this early." She said with a gentle smile, placing a few of the biscuits he had brought onto a spare plate. "I fear you caught me at a comprising time; my husband is at work and I have found my day tragically empty. There is only so many times you can go over the same sheet music," She let out a lute-like laugh, reclaiming her seat. "I should hope I'm not distracting you any. I know only too well how you intellectuals like to keep busy." 3 •Share › Avatar HenryRoseQuartz Madame La Déchante • 2 years ago • edited ( Swiftly, he takes a seat. ) Oh Chamomile! What an excellent choice! Fortunately for you, it happens one of the staple accessories in my diet. Caffiene doesn't exactly do wonders for the nervous system. Who needs tightened vocal folds anyway? Chamomile blends well with other flavors. Tell me, have you ever infused it with peach and citrus? and I rather consider this keeping busy if I do say so myself. There's only so many times you can ponder the Human Condition™ ( He leans in. ) If you ask my knees, I daresay they're glad to be distracted anyway 3 •Share › Avatar Madame La Déchante HenryRoseQuartz • 2 years ago Victoria's cheeks fired at his words, gobsmacked at his directness, but finding it strangely charming. "I can not say I have tried such a tea, though it does sound delightful, if not a bit out of the ordinary." She took a delicate sip of her own tea. "Not to be to direct, sir, but may I ask what you were doing in the gardens this morning?" 3 •Share › Avatar HenryRoseQuartz Madame La Déchante • 2 years ago It is quite an unusual blend, but very soothing. We have some up in the infirmary's office. I could make a brew for you some time if you'd like. ( He takes a small bite of his own biscuit when she speaks. His lip curls around the well baked dough and he sets it down. ) I was hard at work pulling weeds, can't you tell? ( Bubbling laughter. ) In a place as chaotic as this, I find that there are few locations peaceful enough for one to hear their own thoughts. This happens to be the nicest one, don't you think? 3 •Share › Avatar Madame La Déchante HenryRoseQuartz • 2 years ago "I would be glad to accompany you for tea." The smile on her face more genuine than it had been in a long while. At his words she took a lot around the garden, eyeing the roses in front of her with deep intent, they just starting to burst into bloom. "Yes, I do believe this is my favorite place to go. There is something about roses that seem to lighten ones day." She turned back to Dr. Rose her smile stretching to show her teeth. "But I must say, it doesn't hurt to have companionship while viewing them, either." 3 •Share › Avatar HenryRoseQuartz Madame La Déchante • 2 years ago Certainly not, especially on a day such as this! 2 •Share › Avatar Madame La Déchante HenryRoseQuartz • 2 years ago Victoria's smile was unwavering. "Yes, especially on a day like this. The roses are quite the reward though, I have always found solace here in the mornings." 2 •Share › Avatar HenryRoseQuartz Madame La Déchante • 2 years ago I can certainly see why, the mornings are quite possibly the best time one can have to themselves. It doesn't hurt that our housemates are mostly night owls either. ( He takes a sip of his own tea. ) 1 •Share › Avatar Madame La Déchante HenryRoseQuartz • 2 years ago "It most certainly doesn't!" Victoria said with a small laugh, appreciating his honesty and humor. "I do fear that they sleep the day away. Oh well, more time for us with the quiet." She said delicately, with a little smile. 2 •Share › Avatar HenryRoseQuartz Madame La Déchante • 2 years ago It is nice not to be greeted with explosions, isn't it? ( As if to answer her smile, the corner of his lip curls up further to form a smirk. ) 2 •Share › Avatar Madame La Déchante HenryRoseQuartz • 2 years ago Or have your nights ended by fires rather than goodbyes. (She tittered behind her hand, downcasting her eyes to her tea cup) 2 •Share › Avatar HenryRoseQuartz Madame La Déchante • 2 years ago • edited Or come home to what you believe to be an evacuation drill....( He leans in slightly. ) only to find out it's not a drill. ( In his mind, a familiar voice answers him with uncertainty. ) "Should we tell her about the Ice cream and organs fiasco? Her husband was involved in that" ( Very subtly, his eyes widen. He picks up his cup and takes a long swig from it, a gesture as familiar feeling as the voice. ) "I'm sorry, what?" "...OH SORRY YOU WEREN'T THERE FOR THAT. NEVERMIND!" 3 •Share › Avatar Madame La Déchante HenryRoseQuartz • 2 years ago Trust me, I've been woken up too many times to count from someone pulling my husband out of bed in the middle of the night for some ridiculous reason, due to those hooligans (she guffawed, pulling a face like she'd eaten something sour) I swear, some of the rather boisterous ones get to see Dr. Jekyll more in a week than I do! 3 •Share › Avatar HenryRoseQuartz Madame La Déchante • 2 years ago ( This earns her a boisterous laugh. ) I know exactly what you mean! The traffic going through that infirmary is thick. Why, some days, you'd think they transported half the hospital over here! 2 •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast HenryRoseQuartz • 2 years ago (Everyone needs to stop trying to DIE. Jeez, y'all.) 1 •Share › Avatar HenryRoseQuartz Alicia Ghast • 2 years ago ( He can't help the half suppressed chortle finding its way from his throat. "If only it were that easy!" ) 1 •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast HenryRoseQuartz • 2 years ago (It really is! You see a dangerous situation and might die if you continue? Walk away.) 1 •Share › Avatar HenryRoseQuartz Alicia Ghast • 2 years ago "Have you SEEN the state of things? Everything is a dangerous situation around here." 1 •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast HenryRoseQuartz • 2 years ago (Walk. Away.) 1 •Share › Avatar HenryRoseQuartz Alicia Ghast • 2 years ago " Perhaps, until you run into something else that threatens you." 1 •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast HenryRoseQuartz • 2 years ago (Goodness-- why is everything trying to kill you guys?! Calm down. It's okay. You don't need to be in a life threatening situation every 3 days.) 1 •Share › Avatar HenryRoseQuartz Alicia Ghast • 2 years ago " I agree! Try telling THAT to Mr. Luckett, however." 1 •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast HenryRoseQuartz • 2 years ago (You guys need, like, a week, where everything is calm and nobody almost dies. Just to chill out and think about your life choices and why you keep trying to die.) 2 •Share › Avatar HenryRoseQuartz Alicia Ghast • 2 years ago "If only that was a luxury afforded to us. With all the commotion, I JUST BARELY manage to do my job as it is!" 1 •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast HenryRoseQuartz • 2 years ago (Someone's going to have to go around and lock everyone in their rooms for a day or two so you can catch up!) 2 •Share › Avatar HenryRoseQuartz Alicia Ghast • 2 years ago "I think THAT would warrant a celebration!" 1 •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast HenryRoseQuartz • 2 years ago (Maybe Alicia could do it while everyone's sleeping. If anyone actually sleeps.) 2 •Share › Avatar HenryRoseQuartz Alicia Ghast • 2 years ago "And there's our conundrum." 2 •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast HenryRoseQuartz • 2 years ago (Sigh.... yeah... I would suggest something tiring like a dance but too many people are antisocial and those are the ones who don't sleep, probably! There's no winning this. I tried.) 1 •Share › Avatar HenryRoseQuartz Alicia Ghast • 2 years ago ( He steals a glance towards the woman sitting across from him. ) "We had a dance, but someone so rudely defiled the Madame's hall and put a right stop to it. We'd be lucky if she ever agreed to host another." 1 •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast HenryRoseQuartz • 2 years ago (Oh, right, I forgot about that! Yeah, uh... I definitely... didn't know that was going to happen. No clue.) 2 •Share › Avatar This comment was deleted. Avatar Alicia Ghast Guest • 2 years ago (What??? You needed a date??? Well, at least Elaina... kind of did... I think? Ish?) 1 •Share › Avatar This comment was deleted. Avatar Alicia Ghast Guest • 2 years ago (Uh, sorry, whoooo is the other person? ^^') 1 •Share › Avatar HenryRoseQuartz Alicia Ghast • 2 years ago ( He sighs. ) "My Mother. The fourth dimensional one." 1 •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast HenryRoseQuartz • 2 years ago (Ohhhh! Okay! Got it!) 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 HenryRoseQuartz • 2 years ago • edited Lewis had come to the Society this morning to check on Alice. He'd had strange feelings, unsettling and freeing, about her and Author respectively. Yet Alice had been well, asleep in her bed. He'd breathed a sigh of relief. He'd availed himself of some tea in the kitchen, and decided to head to the garden to enjoy it. He spied Dr. Rose, with whom he had an appointment later this day, as well as Madame La Déchante, whom he hadn't seen since the Bleeding Hearts Ball. He caught the Madame's eye and nodded respectfully, unsure whether they'd rather he join them or give them some privacy. (( Madame La Déchante HenryRoseQuartz )) •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago Kito slept peacefully in a patch of tall foliage, his black fur hidden by the shadows of the plants. He twitched some, but other than that remained unmoving. He shook his head as the sunlight filtered on to his face the high wolf rising sleepily and he changed to his human form and stretched. (I happened to draw a picture that kind of fits this! Hurray! Thumbnail ) see more 3 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago After his journal had been anonymously returned, Griffin knew that there was something different about it. There were more pages in the journal for a start, with small items stuffed into it. Whomever had taken it had written in the journal, they had decided do more than a day-to-day entry would. He hadn't read the new entries, unsure if reading it would be a good idea. Whomever had taken it must've known what he did, and there were only two possibilities: Thomas Marvel, who he pushed into the Thames after Griffin turned him invisible. Or Edward Hyde, who saw Griffin murder Marvel, and subsequently blackmailed him into giving him the first capable invisibility formula. After discarding it on his desk for a week, Griffin decided enough was enough. Yanking it from a heap of exegesis, Griffin waltz out of the door, and decided to go to the tea garden. The garden itself was surprisingly indoors, shielded by glass, but less sultry than a greenhouse. Though there were a few occupants; a psychopharmacologist from the third floor and the twin audiologists from the second, and Dr. Henry Rose, sitting near the edge of the room. Griffin went over to the auto-coffee maker, a little invention by Pennebrygg, and made himself a bland and useless coffee. Might as well keep up with appearances, he thought. He walked over to a random seat, next to a small conifer, and flicked through the journal. Griffin started at a sound opposite him. 2 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago ((Anyone? Anyone? Bueller? Bueller?)) •Share › Avatar HenryRoseQuartz Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago ( Although he doesn't open his eyes, his thoughts answer the voice. ) " I'm here " 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin HenryRoseQuartz • 2 years ago ((That wasn't part of the narrative, but I'll play ball.)) Griffin was startled by the voice, nearly spilling his coffee over the white sheet covering the table. Though he managed to stop the hot brown liquid from pouring over the table, Griffin was still surprised by the voice, because no one said a word. "I beg your pardon?" Griffin asked aloud, attracting the whole attention of the garden. 2 •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast • 2 years ago Alicia needed some time to think about her dreams. She would've forgotten them by now, had she not written them down. That was a good idea. Go her. She brought a small plate of pastries she baked out to the garden, leaving some on the counter for others. After cleaning the disgusting oven, of course. Her hands still were stained black, even after scrubbing them raw. Ew. She sat down on a bench, munching on snacks and loosing herself in her thoughts. 1 •Share › − Avatar Wizardblizzard Alicia Ghast • 2 years ago Some time later, Isabella wandered out to the garden with a pastry in her hand. "oh! hello. Don't mind me. Isn't it a gorgeous day?" She sat down nearby and munched happily. 1 •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast Wizardblizzard • 2 years ago Alicia looked up at her and smiled warmly. "It's a beautiful day." 1 •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard Alicia Ghast • 2 years ago smiles back. "I don't think we've met. Isabella Walker allegedly studying psychology." 1 •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast Wizardblizzard • 2 years ago Alicia tilted her head. "No, I don't think we have! Alicia Ghast. It's a pleasure to meet you!" 1 •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard Alicia Ghast • 2 years ago "You too! ...Alicia? I think I've heard that name. Did you make these?" 1 •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast Wizardblizzard • 2 years ago "I probably did!" 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter • 2 years ago • edited Catt wandered through the garden, checking on the various plants and rehearsing their names and effects in her head. She also thought of new combinations that might be tasty, as well as healthy. She hummed and muttered under her breath as she went. 1 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy